


Kat Barrell- Podcast de Tales of the Black Badge (4º Temporada Wynonna Earp)

by mycsyo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycsyo/pseuds/mycsyo
Summary: Entrevista a Kat Barrell en el podcast de Tales of the Black Badge en el que participó el pasado diciembre de 2020 traducida al español.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kat Barrell- Podcast de Tales of the Black Badge (4º Temporada Wynonna Earp)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales of the Black Badge – A Wynonna Earp Fan Podcast #195 – Katherine Barrell Season 4a Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740976) by Tales of the Black Badge. 



> Visitad mi canal de Youtube para más contenido WayHaught-DomKat traducido al español: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCupfK7pBoK9N_dbrb8H6Zmg

Kevin: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a Tales of the Black Badge: un podcast de fans de Wynonna Earp. Soy Kevin Bachelder.

Bonnie: Y yo soy Bonnie Farrar. Y este ha sido un año difícil para todos, pero queríamos cerrar 2020 y entrar en 2021 con la mejor nota que pudiéramos pensar, y es tener una entrevista con ellos, con la increíblemente talentosa y encantadora Katherine Barrell. ¡Sorpresa! 

Kevin: Sí, sí, sí, estamos muy bendecidos de tener la oportunidad de hablar con Kat, especialmente después de hablar con Dom hace unas semanas, y sabemos cuánto significará esto para tanta gente. Entonces, fue genial para ella tomarse tanto tiempo como lo hizo para sentarse con nosotros y charlar, abrirse. Saben, somos personas muy bendecidas por tener personas tan increíbles que se sientan lo suficientemente cómodos para hacer eso con nosotros y poder compartirlo con todos vosotros. Asombroso.

Bonnie: Absolutamente. Ella pasó ... Este también es un podcast largo, porque hay mucho que cubrir. Pero no hemos tenido a Kat en este programa en más de dos años. Solo por el #FightForWynonna y todo lo que sucedió con COVID ... Ha sido difícil, pero estábamos encantados de haber podido conseguirla. Y pasó mucho tiempo con nosotros hablando de todo, desde filmar algunas de las escenas más importantes de la cuarta temporada que todos conocen y aman hasta exactamente lo que podría hacer en su futuro. De nuevo, fue como una sesión de terapia porque son muy buenos para abrirse y realmente discutir sobre la vida y el futuro con nosotros. Y lo aprecio porque sé que muchos de nosotros podemos usar su positividad y entusiasmo por la vida y es realmente agradable tener la oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Entonces, espero que todos lo disfruten porque sé que yo lo hice.

Kevin: Siéntese, póngase cómodo y disfrute.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Bonnie: Vamos a cerrar 2020 de la manera más épica, porque tenemos un podcast de entrevista sorpresa con Katherine Barrell.  
¡Gracias por venir Kat!

Kat: (Se ríe) Gracias chicos por invitarme. Es encantador volver a escuchar vuestras voces. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Bonnie: lo sé. Estábamos hablando de eso. Habían pasado, qué, ¿más de dos años? (Kat: Sí.) Desde que te tuvimos en el podcast, y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. (Kat: Sí.) Entonces, supongo, comencemos con, como, teníamos ... Los tuvimos en el podcast y luego iban a comenzar la cuarta temporada de rodaje. Y luego tuvimos el #FightForWynonna. (Kat: Sí) Y todo se sacudió un poco. Y tomó un año entero volver a la pista antes de que estuvierais de regreso en el set. ¿Cómo fue regresar a Calgary, estar en el set ese primer día de filmación, sabiendo todo lo que vosotros habíais pasado, lo que los fans habían pasado, lo que ese programa había pasado para llegar a ese momento?

Kat: Hmm ... Quiero decir, fue increíblemente especial, como definitivamente - todos; el equipo, el elenco, podías sentir esta sensación de, como, profunda, profunda gratitud y simplemente apreciar la experiencia mucho más por todo lo que tantas personas hicieron para traernos de regreso. Creo que fue como una reverencia al respecto, que sabíamos que estábamos haciendo algo muy especial que casi se nos escapa de los dedos y se lo llevan. Y creo que también es un recordatorio increíble de que nada está garantizado, tanto en el sentido más amplio como en el sentido de la industria. Hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal y, ya sabes, hasta que estás… desde que las cámaras estén grabando, hasta que salga al aire. Es solo que hay muchas trampas potenciales en el camino, y se necesitan tantas cosas para ir bien y alinearse, y tanta gente, y mucho trabajo duro de la gente que trabaja en el programa. Pero, especialmente de los fans, y de lo duro que lucharon. Así que creo que hubo un sentimiento de reverencia, de otro nivel de gratitud. Siempre hemos estado agradecidos de trabajar en el programa porque todos sabemos lo especial que es. Pero creo que hubo un sentido y lo sentí ... quiero decir, lo sentí con el cast, todos habíamos estado en contacto durante todo el proceso, y yo había estado en contacto con algunos miembros del equipo, pero ver a todos regresar y simplemente, en general, ver lo agradecidos que estaban todos; ese fue un sentimiento realmente especial. Y si. Pero ya sabes, es gracioso, en el momento en que comenzamos a rodar, sentí que nunca nos habíamos ido. Fue así, así como esta reverencia; esta experiencia intensificada; esta mayor gratitud. Y luego, literalmente, recuerdo lo primero que filmamos. Tan pronto como comenzamos a filmar, fue como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, fue una sensación bastante sorprendente en realidad.

Kevin: Sí, y lo sé, una de las cosas, hablar de la pelea y regresar, porque sé lo mucho que significó para todos los fans ... Pero en un momento, hiciste algo maravilloso; tu y un par de personas más, yendo a la ciudad de Nueva York para ver las vallas publicitarias. (Kat: ¡Sí!) ¿Puedes hablar un poco sobre eso?

Kat: Tuvimos mucha suerte de poder hacer eso. Oh, Dios mío, qué noche mágica. Eso fue en ... Estábamos en la Comic Con de Nueva York, eso es lo que fue. Estuvimos en la Comic Con de Nueva York. No habíamos visto ... quiero decir, habíamos hecho convenciones ese verano, así que habíamos visto a los Earpers y a los fans. Pero había algo en estar en la esquina de la calle, no en una convención. Bueno, estábamos en una convención, pero no en ese momento. Y había algo tan especial en estar allí en el lugar, como el tipo de centro de todo lo que ha sucedido durante tantos meses. Oh, fue tan maravilloso. Recuerdo, como, solo las luces y toda esta gente que pasaba sin tener ni idea

De lo que estábamos haciendo allí. Y todo eso, gente loca gritando y mirando al cielo y animando por estas vallas publicitarias. En cierto modo, era como nuestro propio pequeño secreto; nuestro propio momento especial que todos pudimos compartir. Y fue realmente mágico. Quiero decir, solo la cantidad de esfuerzo en todo el mundo que los fans hicieron para salvar el programa y continuar esta historia. Y es realmente ...  
es difícil de poner en palabras porque cada vez que digo algo en voz alta al respecto, no parece suficiente, como si no pudiera describir la magnitud de eso. Pero fue ... Ese momento de conexión en la calle en medio de la ciudad de Nueva York fue mágico.

Bonnie: Sí, verlo desarrollarse desde mi sala de estar fue bastante intenso. Ya sabes, solo ver cartelera tras cartelera cada noche. (Kat: Aw, sí.) Y el efecto dominó. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme estar en Nueva York, ver sus caras en Times Square, como en estas vallas publicitarias gigantes. Solo saber lo mucho que tú, el elenco y el espectáculo significais para tanta gente en todo el mundo. Quiero decir, la gente de todo el mundo estaba comprando vallas publicitarias (Kat: Sí, totalmente). Sabes, no fue un truco de una productora. Literalmente fue solo de fanbase.

Kat: De fanbase, sí, totalmente. Totalmente.

Bonnie: Sí. Y se sintió de muchas maneras, cuando se emitió la cuarta temporada y finalmente pudimos ver lo que estabais haciendo en  
Calgary y todas las historias geniales. Realmente me sentí, y le dije a Kevin esto, y creo que lo dije en el podcast varias veces, para mí  
se sintió como una historia de amor a los fans. (Kat: Oh, 100%.) Ya sabes, está bien, esto es lo que querías. Esto es lo que pensaste.  
Aqui tienes. (Kat: Aquí tienes. Totalmente.) Vamos a tener pistolas de agua para disparar kombucha. (Kat se ríe) Como, ya sabes,  
sexy Sasquatch. Nedley. Lo haremos todo. (Risas)

Kat: Es solo una sobrecarga de Earp, como, de todas las cosas que te gustan, todo en una pizza. Sí, quiero decir, y Emily, creo que brillantemente, camina en la línea de, como, servir la historia primero y luego servir al fandom también. Porque quiero decir que es una posición tan desafiante, ya sabes, poder escribir un programa y tener que, como, no pensar en la audiencia porque solo estás tratando de pensar en la historia y servir la historia y lo que la historia quiere. y lo que quieren los personajes. Pero luego, superponiendo, “Bien, ahora,  
¿cómo puedo servir a los fans y qué querían los fans y qué hará feliz a la gente? Es un acto de malabarismo tan brillante el que ella hace. La admiro mucho por eso.

Bonnie: Creo que la una línea que a Kevin y a mí nos gustó especialmente es en el primer episodio, cuando está al principio y Wynonna está eligiendo un arma, y Nedley dice: “Vamos. Siento que llevo aquí dos años ". (Kat, riendo: Durante dos años. Brillante.) Simplemente, se me puso la piel de gallina. Empecé a medio reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. (Risas.) Extraña mezcla de emociones. (Kat: Lo sé, totalmente.) Como, si, volviste, y te ayudamos a que volvieras a nuestra pantalla. (Kat: Sí, al 100%). Y sé que los fans han hablado sobre el hecho de que todos, como fans, tomamos, ya sabes, cierta propiedad del programa, de una manera extraña. (Kat: Sí.) Quiero decir, sabemos que no estamos conduciendo el autobús; sabemos quién conduce el autobús. (Kat: Correcto, correcto.) Emily y los escritores pero nos tomamos este orgullo y esta propiedad en el programa. Y, como, creo que fue evidente en la pelea y en cómo las  
líneas aterrizan con los fans y cuán apasionados son, como, el tuitear en vivo (Kat: Oh, lo sé) y que se siente como, como ,

todos somos esta familia gigante. Y sé, durante la pelea, ver tantos ... Además de los fans, lo que pensé fue particularmente, cuan conmovedor fue ver tantos miembros del elenco, viejos miembros del elenco que ya ni siquiera estaban en el programa, personas que solo hicieron cameos, cualquiera que alguna vez pisó el set de cualquier forma que básicamente gritaron junto a nosotros. (Kat: Sí.) Y lo fue, fue bastante increíble ver la lealtad que Emily y el elenco y el equipo han desarrollado en personas que pasaron un poco de tiempo en Calgary con vosotros. Creo que todo el mundo siente una especie de pasión feroz por el programa. Pero eso es un gran tributo a vosotros y a los personajes que vosotros dais vida.

Kat: Bueno, es increíblemente amable por tu parte decirlo. Creo que también es un gran tributo a nuestro ... Quiero decir, Emily. Creo que viene de arriba y de Melanie, especialmente, simplemente creando esa atmósfera en el set. Creo que siempre, siempre, bueno o malo, lo experimentas cuando pasas a otros trabajos. Todo viene de arriba; el tono de todo y, ya sabes, si es un buen lugar para trabajar, la gente aparece. Si son valorados y se les da la oportunidad de brillar, brillarán, y se necesitan personas realmente fuertes, productores y personas que ceden el poder a las personas que trajeron y confían en ellos. Entonces, creo que es solo esta cadena de buena voluntad lo que realmente puedes sentir durante todo el espectáculo.

Kevin: Bueno, como dijiste, en realidad, es ese apego emocional que todos tenemos, como dijiste ...

Kat: Creo que puedes sentirlo, sabes, supongo que a lo que me refiero es a que siento que la gente se da cuenta de eso, como la audiencia y los fans, y creo que tal vez lo que atrajo a la gente al programa en primer lugar es ese ambiente familiar que une, como decías; esa energía que todos tienen No es solo un trabajo, porque sabes, todos hacemos cosas que son, ya sabes, trabajos y tú tienes  
que trabajar, y luego te encuentras con algunos proyectos, y si tienes suerte, eso significa algo más… Y creo que Wynonna Earp, en muchas facetas, en la relación con los fans, en cuántas vidas ha tocado, en el cambio positivo que ha traído al mundo, creo que es una salsa realmente especial que no puedes fabricar. Es como aclarar una botella. Realmente lo es.

Kevin: Y hablando de familia, ciertamente, como mencionaste, ya sabes, el regreso para comenzar la cuarta temporada y volver a estar cómodo fue con bastante rapidez. Tal vez fuera un poco por el hecho de que teníais a Mel dirigiendo desde el principio.  
¿Como fue eso?

Kat: Esa fue una experiencia divertida. Fue genial verla del otro lado. Pero también se sintió, de nuevo, algo similar, como que lo había estado haciendo desde el principio de alguna manera porque siempre ha sido una líder en el set, ya sabes, siempre ha sido Wynonna Earp, y creo que tener su paso a ese papel se sintió muy natural. Se sintió como una progresión muy natural después de los tres años que ya habíamos hecho para que ella asumiera ese puesto adicional. Yo creo que Aw hombre, estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Ella hizo un trabajo tan asombroso y ella ... Sabes, fue algo tan grande para ella… Ya sabes, no solo dirigir, también estar liderando el programa y simplemente regresar después de la pausa, como, todos tuvimos esos momentos en los que nos sentimos torpes al principio donde dices, "Oh, está bien, tengo que volver a este carácter, en sus zapatos y a este mundo ”, y ella simplemente lo manejó con tanta gracia, tan suavemente y con tanta valentía. Quiero decir, asumir un rol… Como un espectáculo así de grande y todo. Wynonna Earp es

un espectáculo tan difícil de dirigir. Y creo que lo hizo. Odio decir que estoy orgulloso de como ... Cada vez que digo que estoy orgulloso de mis amigos que son adultos, casi siento ganas de ser condescendiente. Pero esa es la palabra. Quiero decir, estoy tan impresionada por ella.

Bonnie: Oh, hay una razón por la que ella es nuestra chica en la cima, eso es seguro.

Kat: Seguro.

Bonnie: Ahora, para cualquiera que esté escuchando y que no sepa, Melanie Scrofano dirigio el tres: Míralos Frijoles. Y ese es,  
como uno de mis… Creo que ese podría ser mi episodio favorito. Hay tantas buenos, pero ese… Deberías habernos escuchado  
en el podcast, Kat, es el podcast más loco. (Kat se ríe). Ssucedieron tantas cosas locas en ese episodio que, como, es uno de  
esos episodios en los que, si este es el primer episodio que ves de Wynonna Earp ( Kat se ríe.) O estás totalmente dentro …  
(Kat: ¡Sí!) O dices, "No entiendo nada en absoluto, como, ¿qué?" (Kat: ¡No entiendo esto en absoluto! Sí, totalmente.) Pero fue  
genial verlo. Ya sabes, creo que ese episodio es porque finalmente están fuera del jardín. Y del cual, el jardín, hablaremos en un segundo.  
Pero, como que esto era ... Estás de vuelta en el Purgatorio, pero no es el Purgatorio que conocemos y amamos. Entonces todo  
es realmente diferente. Y Nicole tampoco es la misma Nicole que conocemos y amamos. Ella ha pasado por mucho trauma.  
Entonces, pensé que era un gran episodio para que ella lo dirigiera Y termina con esa escena realmente genial en la nieve con  
armas de kombucha, y sí, todo tipo de locura. (Kat se ríe). Y lazo, y yo estaba como, "Oh, Dios mío", y es divertido que suene música.  
Que, ya sabes, la música del programa es … ( Kat: Tan asombroso. Tan asombroso.) Fue uno de esos momentos en los que piensas:  
"Por eso me encanta este programa". Ni siquiera puedes explicarlo.

Kat: Bien dicho.

Kevin: Ahora, sé que en un podcast anterior cuando te tuvimos, hablamos un poco sobre, tal vez, tu interés en dirigirte a ti mismo, en algún momento. Habiendo visto a Mel hacerlo, ¿eso ha cambiado?

Kat: Sí. Es muy divertido, porque siento que he querido dirigir durante tanto, tanto tiempo. Quería dirigir desde niño. Y luego me dediqué a  
actuar y no lo hice ... Supongo que fue porque no vi a muchas directoras o no lo sabía. El camino hacia la actuación parecía más directo u  
obvio, tal vez. Pero no sé, he tenido una experiencia realmente interesante. Como, diría que en los últimos dos años, he tenido un cambio  
realmente interesante en mí misma, y creo que es importante para nosotros permitirnos cambiar y, como, escuchar lo que está pasando dentro  
de nosotros. Y no sé, no estoy seguro de si volveré. Podría volver, me impulso a ello. Y creo que es como, me he esforzado mucho en averiguarlo,  
ya sabes, perdí un poco mi impulso hacia adelante. Creo que es una combinación de algunas cosas. Yo creo que ... Estaba tomando un montón  
de… como, haciendo cortometrajes y tomando cursos de dirección los fines de semana o cursos nocturnos o lo que sea, y leyendo libros y  
estudiando a lo largo de los años. Estuve en UCLA cuando vivía en Los Ángeles y tomé algunos de sus cursos bajo la corriente de dirección.  
Y me sentí mucho más atraída por… Siempre me ha atraído mucho la estética. Así que me encanta el realismo mágico. Me encantan las peliculas  
como chocolat y Big Fish, como, visualmente, suculentas e impresionantes imágenes. Y siempre he sido ... Siempre que trabajaba en un  
cortometraje, si lo estaba produciendo o dirigiendo o simplemente, no sé, concibiéndolo para una tarea que tenía que hacer o algo así, siempre  
recurría primero a lo visual. Fue como mi primer amor, y la estética siempre fue muy importante para mí. Y me encontré a mi misma ... Cuando estaba tomando ese programa, tuve un momento real como, “Eh, siento que realmente me estoy enfocando en el diseño y lo visual. Y  
eso parece ser lo que realmente me está volviendo loca ". Y así es como me di cuenta. Y luego, también tuve una renovación de mi amor por la actuación en los últimos años, que había ... Creo que dirigir y actuar eran algo paralelo para mí. Y luego obtuve estas hermosas oportunidades de actuación que revitalizaron esa parte de mí, que estaba realmente enamorada de la actuación. No sé si fue porque me privaron de sus derechos durante un tiempo o qué fue. Hubo como una renovación de mi amor por la actuación. Y luego también fue el hablar con muchos directores. Y es realmente ... Es complicado, porque cuando diriges para televisión, realmente estás sirviendo ... Estás aportando tu propia visión, pero también eres como el chico nuevo que entra en un programa. Y el elenco está ahí y los equipos y los productores están ahí y la historia ha estado ahí durante quizás varias temporadas. Así que realmente te atraen para que te guste y sirvas a una visión tonal que se ha establecido. Y las horas son tan intensas. Entonces, no sé, fueron todas estas combinaciones de cosas las que me hicieron decir, “Eh. No se si ... si es algo hacia lo que no estoy corriendo tan rápido ". También creo que me he adaptado un poco a mí misma porque siempre estaba muy preocupada por conseguir lo siguiente, trabajar en lo siguiente, saltar a lo siguiente, prepararme para lo siguiente. Y estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que quiero desacelerarme un poco y trato de disfrutar de lo que está frente a mí, porque pasé tantos años pensando en lo próximo, lo próximo, lo próximo. tengo que prepararme, tengo que estar preparada, lo cual es bueno. Pero también se pierde gran parte de la alegría de lo que estás haciendo en este momento. Entonces es una explicación muy, muy larga. Y creo que probablemente puedas decirlo, todavía estoy pensando en eso. Pero no lo se. Me siento realmente atraída por hacer un poco de trabajo de diseño, y he tenido, algo así como a través de una extraña serie de reuniones y eventos, una oportunidad de tal vez hacer un poco de trabajo de diseño que fusiona mis contactos en la televisión y mi trabajo de diseño. No lo sé, soy tan supersticiosa. No quiero maldecir nada. Entonces, quién sabe qué resultará de eso. Pero no lo sé, no estoy seguro. Quizás en el futuro. Pero en este momento, he quitado un poco el pie del acelerador de dirección por un tiempo para perseguir esta otra pasión, porque parece ser que cuando mi mente está inactiva, va y gira en círculos en torno a la estética. Entonces, no estoy segura de lo que eso significa. Pero también estoy realmente enamorada de lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Y de alguna manera tomé una decisión más consciente de disfrutarlo y mantener mis ojos abiertos y mi corazón abierto a lo que ' ... No lo sé. Explicación muy larga. Gracias por la sesión de terapia, (Bonnie y Kevin se ríen), pero todavía no me he dado cuenta de eso. Pero es muy gracioso, porque fue una gran parte de mi identidad durante tanto tiempo. Y pienso, también, como, un poco como una armadura de, ya sabes, "Bueno, esta industria no va a sacar lo mejor de mí porque tengo esto en camino, y tengo esto en camino, y yo voy a hacer esta cosa y esta cosa ". Y estoy muy motivada. Y siempre he sido increíblemente emprendedora. Recuerdo que mi tía es como mi tercer padre, y es una emprendedora increíble y ha dirigido sus propios negocios toda su vida, y ella me llevaría ... Tenemos una escuela de negocios realmente increíble de la que es alumna aquí en Ontario. Está en la Universidad de York. Es la Escuela de Negocios Schulich y viene gente de todo el mundo para asistir a la escuela. Y ella me llevaba y yo iba a las conferencias y me gustaba sentarme y absorber. Y encuentro, como, el espíritu empresarial y todo eso también realmente emocionante. Y yo siempre quise tener mi propio negocio. Realmente no lo sé. No lo sé. Pero tambien creo ... Estoy tan divagando sobre esto. Y luego está, como ... El negocio del cine puede llevar tanto tiempo, y también creo que eso es lo que me frustra, es que he estado desarrollando guiones y lanzando material durante tantos años. Y lleva mucho tiempo despegar algo. Y no sé si me aburro con demasiada facilidad, pero creo que es como la industria ... quiero decir, como actores, nos enganchamos al final, cuando suceden todas las cosas emocionantes, increíbles y divertidas. . Pero tiene que gustarte el guión rápido durante años y años y años para hacerlo. Y lo encuentro realmente desafiante en este negocio. Entonces,  
todas esas cosas, ponlas todas en la licuadora. No sé cuál es la respuesta. Pero creo que por ahora, he dejado las cosas de dirección a un segundo plano para perseguir cosas creativas ligeramente diferentes en el costado y realmente enfocarme en mi actuación, para ser honesta. y simplemente disfrutar de lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo. Entonces esa es la respuesta muy larga. (Risas.) Realmente no lo sé, pero definitivamente es un cambio.

Bonnie: Creo que es genial, sin embargo, creo que hay mucha gente motivada y sabemos cómo eres muy motivada y eres muy buena en lo que haces. Y creo que cuando eres una persona extremadamente motivada, lo que encuentro que sucede es que tiendes a pasar mucho tiempo viviendo en el futuro. (Kat: ¡Sí! Totalmente.) Y entonces, ya sabes, necesito que necesito hacer esto a continuación, necesito hacer eso a mi lado, ya sabes, es como impulsado por el futuro. Y tienes razón, puedes perderte el presente, lo que está sucediendo ahora. Y solo encontrando esos ... estar realmente abierto, como dijiste, al universo y, ya sabes, como montar las olas. Creo que es bueno estar abierto porque muchas veces nos enfocamos en un camino y "este es el camino, este es el camino, este es el camino", y, como, te pierdes todo los caminos ramificados que te gustaron más y que nunca viste, ya sabes.

Kat: Sí, totalmente. Que nunca viste ... Y yo también pienso que hay algo ... Sé que Dom ha tenido un gran efecto en mi vida en ese sentido porque, como dijiste, Bonnie, siempre he sido tan, como, motivada, hago un plan, lo sigo y todavía soy ese tipo de persona. Pero creo que a medida que crecí un poco, aprendí a, como ... y mi esposo, y Ray, también, está tan enamorado de la vida y encuentra tanta alegría en el momento y, estando presente y disfrutando de la vida. Y creo que durante tantos años creciendo, me perdí eso. Entonces, creo que tener a estas personas en mi vida y tenerlas en mi vida en roles tan importantes, creo que realmente me ayudó. Como, una bendición. Realmente me ayudó a desacelerar un poco y echar un vistazo porque la vida es increíble. Amo mi vida, estoy muy agradecida por las increíbles oportunidades que se me han presentado, y tienes que permitirte tomar un latido y seguir la corriente un poco, ¿sabes? Creo que eso es muy emocionante. No lo se, estoy en un ... 2020, Dios mío, qué carajo muestra que ha sido, pero siento que he sido tan bendecido con la reflexión que este año me ha permitido porque realmente me permitió detenerme. Creo que nos permitió a muchos de nosotros detenernos e irnos, hacer un balance de, ya sabes, lo que está pasando. Y lo que pasó. También tuve un susto de salud extraño en el otoño que terminó ... Estoy bien, todo está bien. Pero yo estaba como, ya sabes, deslizándome a través de un escáner de tomografía computarizada como, "Oh, Dios mío", ya sabes, todas estas cosas que eran posibilidades por las que me estaban escaneando. Y, ya sabes, es típico, todos tenemos esos momentos, esos como, ya sabes, los momentos de conocer a tu creador, en los que vas, "Está bien, hagamos un balance de ... ¿Estoy en el camino que quiero seguir? ¿Y estoy haciendo las cosas que quiero hacer? " Y creo que todo este año ha puesto muchas cosas en perspectiva, y solo enfatizó la importancia de que debemos fluir un poco con el universo, lo cual creo que es bastante bueno. Así que sí, creo que soy una versión un poco más tranquila de mí misma, lo que realmente me gusta. Y también estoy  
tan enamorada de la actuación, que es algo a lo que creo que nunca me permití rendirme por completo porque siempre me pareció un gran riesgo. Y lo es, es un negocio voluble, es muy voluble, y depende de tanta gente, como, que le guste la forma de tu nariz y que tengas la altura adecuada. Y sabes, hay muchas cosas fuera de tu control. Y creo que fue realmente aterrador para mí. Lo sigue siendo. Pero durante mucho tiempo, especialmente siendo una adolescente planificadora muy tipo A, creo que fue un largo tiempo sin poder rendirme a la incertidumbre de esta cosa que amaba. Así que eso no me permitió amarlo tanto como ahora. Mucha reflexión. Tome lo que quiera, pero eso es lo que está pasando en mi cabeza.

Kevin: No, pero eso es hermoso, porque eso es solo ... esa razón. Como tu y Bonnie dijisteis, nosotros ... En todas las edades, a veces llegas a un punto en el que piensas que agachas la cabeza así, ya sabes, todo lo que puedo hacer es ir en esta dirección. Así que sí,  
poder hacer eso por ti mismo para tomarte ese tiempo para estar más en el momento, en el presente. Eso es algo maravilloso, Kat.  
Sabes, es genial saber que puedes mirar y ver eso y estar dispuesto a ir en una dirección diferente, o tal vez volver a la misma más tarde,  
pero al menos entonces sabes que miraste en una dirección más amplia de lo que podría ser.

Kat: Sí. Sí, totalmente, al menos lo sabes, lo perseguiste, pero ¿quién sabe? Quiero decir, puedo verme a mí misma volviendo a dirigir tal vez, ya sabes, dentro de 10 años o lo que sea. Eso es lo hermoso de esto, es algo a lo que puedes llegar más tarde. Actuar es, desafortunadamente, todavía es como si tuvieras que Desafortunadamente, es más difícil, mucho más difícil empezar a actuar, cuanto más  
envejece, solo por la naturaleza de la industria. Y podríamos hablar de eso y todas esas cosas durante horas. Pero, todavía creo que definitivamente es algo que podría estar en mi futuro con seguridad. Pero no lo sé, estoy disfrutando algunas otras cosas en este momento. Y sí, como dijiste, Kevin, simplemente, no sé, dejándome abierto a alguna otra inspiración que incesantemente está llamando a las puertas. Creo que finalmente dije: “¡Está bien, está bien! ¿Qué deseas? Como, vamos a prestarle un poco de atención ". 

Bonnie: Bueno, creo ... Ya sabes, Dom habló de eso en nuestra última entrevista, y yo también he hablado de eso, y de la vida, como algunas de las aventuras más increíbles y las oportunidades más increíbles, y la dirección en la que mi vida ha tomado son simplemente las veces que simplemente dije "sí" a las cosas que temía, y también a las cosas fuera de lo común. Cosas que me permití explorar. Nunca estaría en este podcast en este momento si no le hubiera dicho que sí a Kevin en su: "Oye, ¿quieres venir al podcast?" (Kat se ríe). Ni siquiera sabía lo que era un podcast, y ahora, aquí estamos. (Kat: ¡Aquí tienes!) Sí, quiero decir, ya sabes, me arriesgué, como hace cuatro años y medio, y te envié un mensaje y dije: "Oye, ¿quieres venir a nuestro podcast?" (Kat: ¡Totalmente!) Y dijiste, "¡Claro!" Entonces, ya sabes, lo creo ' Es genial que dejes la puerta abierta para que todo tipo de creatividad y pasión asombrosas surjan de muchas maneras diferentes. Eso es emocionante. Y sé, como fan tuyo, ya sabes, uno de tus fans, que estoy emocionado de, como, ver dónde, a dónde va todo. Quiero decir, obviamente, te seguimos en Wynonna Earp, pero también te seguimos en todas las otras cosas que haces, como Lake Placid y Good Witch, y, ya sabes, todo tipo de cosas. Hemos conocido a los fans y todo el mundo ha estado emocionado de verte en, ya sabes, Working Moms por un tiempo. (Kat: Oh, divertido.) Y sí, ha sido, ha sido emocionante ver adónde ha ido tu carrera, pero estoy emocionado de ver adónde continúa. Y, sabes, saber que estás explorando, como dijiste, aspectos visuales, en diferentes cosas es emocionante. Estamos dejando esa puerta abierta para que todo tipo de creatividad y pasión asombrosas surjan de muchas maneras diferentes. 

Kat: Sí, quiero decir, mi esperanza es, realmente quiero concentrarme, creo, en - y digo esto para decirlo en el podcast, también le digo al universo, porque soy muy supersticiosa. , pero creo que las cosas que pides son las cosas que recibes y las cosas que pones en el universo vuelven. Y creo que hay tanto poder en decir las cosas en voz alta. Y creo que para mí, estoy en un momento tan emocionante de mi carrera y finalmente puedo dar un paso atrás y decir: “Esto es divertido, como, Katherine, disfruta esto. Esto no va a durar para siempre,  
como empapate ”, ¿sabes? Y me he enamorado tanto del arte de actuar de nuevo. Y yo pienso ... Sí, se capaz de jugar con eso, y no tener que tener 75 cosas también. Pero, sin embargo, conociéndome, tendré 75 cosas en movimiento porque realmente no puedo quedarme  
quieta. Pero es esta batalla constante de mí tratando de frenarme. Pero yo también Sin embargo, es muy gracioso, tengo que decirlo, me  
siento un poco culpable y creo que tuve que sacar esto de mi sistema porque estas ideas se han estado gestando en mi cabeza durante un  
par de años, pero creo que fue como…Los Earpers han sido tan increíbles y me han apoyado mucho en mis objetivos de dirección y mi  
deseo de perseguir eso más y de llegar al siguiente nivel y siento que lo hice de muchas maneras. Pude hacer mis cortometrajes y tuve la oportunidad de seguir en algunos programas. Pude estudiar y creo que creo que había una pequeña parte de mí que aguantaba más porque sentía que tenía tanta gente apoyándome, y había una parte de mí que no quería decepcionarlos. de una manera extraña, porque  
nunca quiero decepcionar a la gente. Así que eso también fue, como, creo y no solo los Earpers y los fans, sino también las personas  
en mi vida y las personas que me habían apoyado en ese objetivo. Y no los voy a defraudar, podría seguir un poco más adelante.  
No lo sé. Pero sí, me tomó un tiempo decir: “Está bien, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué está girando tu manivela en este momento?  
Así que sí, la importancia de permitirse girar, creo, es el mensaje que aprendí a través de todo esto. Dios mío, vosotros podeis cortar mucho.  
(Kevin y Bonnie se ríen.) ¿Qué tan aburrido estás, verdad? (Kevin y Bonnie dicen “¡no!”) ¡Oh, Dios mío, como mierda santa, Katherine! ¡Deja de hablar!

Kevin: No, no, por favor no lo hagas. Por favor.

Kat: Gracias por escuchar. Lo siento mucho por todos los que están escuchando esto y dicen: “¡Por favor! Deja de repetirte ". Es porque todavía estoy resolviéndolo. Entonces, cuando tengo a alguien con quien hablar sobre eso, digo, sácalo. Descúbrelo.  
Trabaja en ello.

Bonnie: No, nos encanta. Y quiero decir, ya sabes, podemos hacer esto semanalmente si es necesario.

Kat: ¿Verdad? Todos los martes a las 4:30 pm nos reuniremos. No, nunca os haría eso a vosotros. A menos que te estuviera pagando, veré a mi terapeuta. (Todos ríen.)

Kevin: No, todos estamos en una situación similar. Algunos lo sabemos más que otros, Kat, y poder hacerlo…Es bueno escucharlo de  
otras personas.

Kat: Total, totalmente. Si.

Bonnie: Bueno, y tantos Earpers por ahí No están siguiendo una carrera de dirección o actuación, pero muchos Earpers en este  
momento han vivido, ya sabes, atravesado el 2020, y ya sabes, todo esto. Creo que, honestamente, muchos de nosotros hemos hecho un  
balance, como, ¿qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué está pasando con nuestra vida? O, ya sabes, creo que mucha gente siente que es necesario,  
como dijiste, girar o cambiar de dirección, a veces una dirección gigante. Algunas personas necesitan hacer un giro completo de 180, algunas  
personas solo necesitan hacer un pequeño cambio como, ya sabes, realmente no me gusta mi trabajo o realmente no me gusta el lugar donde  
vivo, realmente no me gusta, sabes , este aspecto o aquel aspecto. Y creo que creo que eso ha sido producto de tener que vivir este año con  
todos los cambios. Creo que la gente puede identificarse mucho con lo que estás describiendo, ¿sabes? Solo la necesidad de decir, “Bueno,  
¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Y en qué dirección quiero que vaya mi vida? ¿Esta sigue siendo la dirección? ... Fue la dirección que elegí hace 10 años;  
¿Sigue siendo esa la dirección a la que quiero ir? ¿O necesito cambiar? ¿O necesito, ya sabes, abrirme un poco a algo que me asusta, ya sabes,  
o algo que se siente incierto?

Kat: Muy cierto. Tan verdadero. Y creo que envolvemos nuestras identidades como, "Bueno, esto es lo que pensé que iba a hacer". Y no sé, quiero decir, ¿cuál es la prisa? Creo que hay mucho valor en, como dijiste, abrirte a esa posibilidad. Y eso es totalmente parte de la vida. Y eso es totalmente ... eso es parte de la evolución. Eso es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo. Ese es todo el punto. Sabes, entonces, lo encuentro bastante emocionante.

Bonnie: Sí. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho en los últimos cuatro años. Leí una cita una vez que decía, ya sabes, la gente dice que cambiaste, ya sabes, y decía: "Seguro que espero haberlo hecho. Si no estás cambiando, evolucionando y creciendo, ¿para que estas aqui?” Tu sabes, como … ( Kat: ¡Amén!) Me pareció especialmente reconfortante e inspirador, como, sí, está bien. Porque estoy, ya sabes, en el mismo sentido de “Bueno, dije que estaba haciendo esto, esto es lo que me propuse hacer. Estamos haciendo esto ". (Kat: ¡Lo estamos haciendo!) Sí. Y, ya sabes, decir: "Está bien, bueno, tal vez cambié de opinión". Quizás tenga más información. Tal vez, como dijiste, he quitado otra capa de mí mismo o he descubierto una pasión que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. y sabes, eso es genial. Así que sí, si no estás cambiando, lo sabes ... si estás cambiando, significa que estás creciendo. Y si estás creciendo y evolucionando, eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer.

Kat: ¡Significa que estás creciendo! Si. Y eso no significa que no puedas regresar de inmediato. Puede que no esté en la línea de tiempo que pensaba originalmente.

Bonnie: Sí, exactamente.

Kevin: Y eso es lo que he estado diciendo. Surgió en la conversación con Dom y contigo varias veces a lo largo de los años, Kat, es esto, y estoy haciendo mis citas al aire, este programa de televisión nos ha dado a muchos de nosotros diferentes puntos de vista sobre la vida, las personas y las relaciones. Todos hemos crecido y cambiado, y nos estamos moviendo. Y seguimos encontrando inspiración simplemente hablando con otras personas. Bueno, y mirando eso, entonces esto ...Sí, quiero decir, te estás riendo y diciendo eso, sabes, estás divagando, pero no lo estás, estás ayudando a abrir los ojos, y todos lo estamos.

Kat: Bueno, eres muy amable. Y quiero decir, oye, si algo que he dicho puede ser útil para alguien, me alegraría mucho. Y si, quiero decir, Dios ... Estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo ha pasado, todos hemos sido parte de este mundo. Y eso es lo mágico. Quiero decir, especialmente trabajando en la industria del cine, una de las cosas que encuentro tan desgarradoras es la constante rotación de, como, estás en un nuevo programa, estás con gente nueva. Y es solo este adiós constante, lo que encuentro realmente doloroso y difícil. Porque te enamoras tanto de la gente, eres parte de esto, y hay tantos niveles, ¿verdad? Es como la historia, el mundo, el personaje, la gente con la que trabajas. Y luego es como si estuvieran trabajando estas locas horas juntos, compartieran tanto y pasen tantos momentos en un período de tiempo tan condensado. Y luego tienes que decir adiós. Y es tan raro que en este negocio, supongo que hablando desde mi propio punto de vista, obtengamos algo que ' se extiende por un período de tiempo más largo. Entonces, haber tenido esta experiencia que ha durado tanto tiempo es tan especial y tan raro. Y luego tener todo este increíble positivismo y cambio y experiencias únicas en la vida y sentir esas cosas con un grupo masivo de personas ... Es simplemente profundo. Y es raro. Y creo que todos somos conscientes de eso. Y cuando digo que todos nosotros, me refiero a toda la comunidad de Wynonna Earp, los fans, el equipo, el elenco, todos, somos muy conscientes de la singularidad especial de este momento en todas nuestras vidas. .

Bonnie: Sí, tenemos una oportunidad, el privilegio de verlos y estar en paneles con vosotros en múltiples convenciones. Y diré que,  
Quiero decir, las convenciones son extenuantes. Quiero decir, en un sentido de constante. Vosotros os levantais temprano,  
vais todo el día, ya sabes, desde paneles hasta firmas de autógrafos y sesiones fotográficas y nunca, nunca he visto a nadie en  
el elenco no lucir 100% enamorado con lo que están haciendo. Incluso cuando, como, y he visto, ya sabes, en una convención,  
Melanie estaba enferma. Y cuando estábamos en Londres, literalmente te bajabas de un avión y luego ibas directamente a la convención.  
Y pensé que ni siquiera podía funcionar cuando me bajé del avión. Y estabas como, sonriendo para las fotos. Y yo digo, ¿cómo está  
haciendo esto? Pero definitivamente puedes decir eso en las convenciones e incluso en los cons virtuales, las que sé que has estado  
haciendo, lo mucho que estás enamorada de esta parte de tu vida.

Kat: ¡Oh, tan enamorada! Sabes, es una historia de amor total. Qué hermosa manera de describirlo. Estoy tan enamorada. Estoy tan enamorada de los fans, y de la experiencia de todo. Y supongo que eso es lo que quiero decir con reducir la velocidad porque creo que hubo Yo diría que las temporadas dos y tres fueron maratones. Como Ray me preguntó el otro día sobre un recuerdo de algo que  
habíamos hecho. Y soy como, honestamente, apenas recuerdo nada de estos dos años, como, tengo que volver atrás y mirar fotos y mirar mi calendario para recordar incluso si iba, era solo un torbellino de experiencias, y todas fueron tan hermosas. Pero necesitas tiempo para detenerte y reflexionar para poder saborear, porque a veces, en el momento, te mueves tan rápido que simplemente no tienes la cantidad de tiempo adecuada para realmente disfrutar de la belleza del momento. Yo creo que… Realmente no sé a dónde voy con esto.  
Pero creo que la magia de estos años, ha sido encantador tener algo de tiempo en 2020. Me gusta, reflexionar un poco sobre eso y simplemente, ha habido tanta gratitud en 2020, porque me dio la oportunidad para reflexionar realmente. Y estoy muy agradecida, estoy muy, muy agradecido por eso.

Kevin: Y esa es una gran manera de verlo, de verdad, con tanto fuera de nuestro control.

Kat: Mucho fuera de nuestro control. Tanto. Nada está garantizado. Quiero decir, en todo caso, tenemos muchas lecciones de este año, pero nada está garantizado, nada está prometido.

Kevin: Ahora, una de las cosas de las que has hablado es un poco más de pasión por la actuación. Aunque solo llevamos seis episodios en la cuarta temporada, Kat, lo has estado matando en todas direcciones.

Kat: Oh, eres muy amable. Gracias.

Kevin: Y ha sido maravilloso verlo. Quiero decir, tú, ya sabes, como mencionaste, cuando tuviste que caer directamente en la temporada para filmar y, ya sabes, filmar fuera de servicio, tienes que interpretar, ya sabes, el dolor de Nicole y todo lo demás que está sucediendo a través de lo que pasó en la historia. Así que estás jugando con ella en múltiples niveles diferentes en el transcurso de incluso solo esos seis episodios. Quiero decir, ¿hay algo especial que tuvieras que hacer para prepararte para algo de esto? Porque ha estado, ya sabes, estás por todos lados.

Kat: Fue un desafío tan hermoso. Y me sentí muy honrada por la oportunidad que Emily y el equipo me dieron de explorar esas capas. Realmente me apoyé mucho, especialmente en el primer episodio, en Melanie. Ella me ayudó mucho porque estaba tan ... Nos estábamos metiendo en los personajes ... Estábamos grabando ... Empezamos con el episodio tres y cuatro. Y no habíamos estado en esos cuerpos y esos personajes durante dos años. ¿Dos años? Supongo que si. Y simplemente regresar y luego explorar un lado de Nicole que realmente no había jugado tanto, en su desesperación… Un poco cuando hablábamos de su pasado y el culto a Bulshar y esas cosas, pero no de ella, como ... Nicole tiene que ver con el deber. Y esa es una gran parte de su identidad: ser la roca, ser la persona con la que la gente puede contar. Veo mucho de mi padre en Nicole; solo la persona que es ... venga el infierno o la marea alta nunca jamás, jamás te defraudará. Y ella se enorgullece de eso y es la roca y la fuerza para tanta gente. Y luego, cuando siente que ha fallado, simplemente rompe su identidad en su núcleo y ese nivel de fracaso fue muy oscuro para ella. Y lo que encontré también realmente desafiante es que todos a su alrededor estaban en un lugar diferente. Como, el tono temporal del episodio, quiero decir, estamos hablando de Look at Them Beans. Y es un episodio tan loco y loco y siempre hablamos, como, esto es lo que el programa hace tan bien, vacila entre estos extremos. Pero en ese concurso de chili, quiero decir, todo el mundo está loco. Y, como, Cleo está en la mesa de billar y hay como este logo de pimiento y bolas  
de chile, y, como, son las típicas nueces de Wynonna. Y Nicole está adentro como, un lugar completamente diferente. Y así, siempre me preocupé por esos primeros episodios que, como, déjame ver si puedo expresar esto bien. Creo que cuando actúas, cada programa  
tiene un tono. Al igual que, están sirviendo la historia, y luego también hay una capa de, como, sirviendo al tono de la historia. Como si trabajara en Hallmark for Good Witch. Ese es un tono muy específico. Y luego Working Moms, un tono completamente diferente, ya sabes. Entonces hay, como La forma en que interpretaría la misma escena, el diálogo palabra por palabra en Wynonna Earp versus Good Witch  
versus Working Moms es diferente. Porque el tono y la gran historia que todos estamos sirviendo tiene un Voy a decir la palabra 'tono'  
como por sexta vez, porque no puedo pensar en otra palabra. Pero creo que vosotros sabeis a qué me refiero. Así que creo que realmente  
luché con eso, y me apoyé mucho en Melanie, porque me preocupaba bajar el tono porque Nicole estaba en un lugar muy diferente. Así que  
fue un desafío asombroso. Y creo que esa es una de las cosas hermosas cuando trabajas en un programa durante tanto tiempo, es que  
tienes confianza. Como yo confiaba en Melanie de una manera en la que no hubiera confiado en mucha gente porque cuando eres actor,  
tienes muy poco control sobre ... Haces lo tuyo, tienes un corte de acción de actuación, y eso es todo. Y luego pasa a un editor que va a  
elegir qué toma quieren con el director, y luego van a dar forma a la actuación nuevamente. Y luego vienen todos estos otros artistas.  
Y eso es lo que me encanta de que el cine sea tan colaborativo, pero también puede ser realmente aterrador como actor cuando estás  
haciendo algo vulnerable, porque estás como, " No estoy seguro de si lo tengo ". Y la única persona que realmente sabe si lo tienes es tu  
director, y a veces dicen, "sí, sí, estaba bien, estuvo bien", porque solo necesitan seguir adelante con su día. Pero con Melanie, sabía que  
ella entendía mi ... No puedo pensar en la palabra. Ella me entendió como actriz y como mi amiga y como Wynonna Earp, la inseguridad  
que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y yo estaba como, “Confío en ti. Si lo tienes, confío en ti. Por ejemplo, si dices eso, lo tienes, yo  
sé que lo tienes, y no solo me estás aplacando ". Así que eso fue enorme para mí. Enorme, enorme, enormemente útil. Sí, creo que  
finalmente terminé de hablar. (Risas)

Bonnie: Sabemos lo que quieres decir, porque ese momento fue una locura. Y, como dijiste, todo el mundo está en este, como, espacio loco, y está este concurso de chili, y hay, como, la hilaridad de Wynonna Earp y, ya sabes, todas las cosas. Y tienes razón, Nicole estaba en un espacio mental completamente diferente y necesitaba permanecer en ese espacio mental para transmitirnos realmente a los espectadores dónde ha estado en su cabeza durante los últimos, ya sabes, 18 meses mientras han estado separados. Y luego todo lo que tuvo que pasar en esos 18 meses. El miedo, como dijiste, a decepcionar a la gente con la sensación de una capa extra de ... Utilizo este término de manera extremadamente vaga cuando digo fracaso. No creo que fuera un fracaso de ninguna manera. (Kat: Pero sé a qué te refieres. En su mente …) Pero pienso que en su mente que sí. Entonces, como dije, no llamé fracasada a Nicole.

Kat: No, entiendo completamente lo que estás diciendo.

Bonnie: Pero creo que Nicole se sintió como un fracaso. No pudo salvar a Waverly. Ella no pudo ... Ella ya no era la sheriff. Ella no pudo evitar que la ciudad, ya sabes, se convirtiera en lo que se había convertido. Ya sabes, todas esas cosas. No pudo salvar a Nedley. Y fue muy ... Creo que lo jugaste perfectamente. Y Kevin tenía razón cuando dijo que fue una actuación increíble, pero no comenzó en ese episodio. Sé que fue el primer episodio que filmaste, pero no el que vimos. Quiero decir, literalmente, toda la primera mitad de la cuarta temporada fue , ya sabes, un regalo porque era como si en cada episodio estuvieras haciendo algo aún más increíble como actriz, más vulnerable, o tu actuación era como, simplemente, tú y Nicole, realmente brillaban, lo cual me pareció realmente genial. (Kat: Aw, gracias.) Pero hablaste de ser vulnerable, y hay muchas partes de la primera mitad de la cuarta temporada en las que creo que, tal vez, debes experimentar una vulnerabilidad adicional. Uno de ellos probablemente, me imagino, estaba en el jardín cuando tenías que interpretar a Eva. Y el otro era como en la escena de las escaleras, de la que hablamos mucho con Dom. ¿Puedes hablar sobre cómo se sintió tener que ser ... ¿Daba miedo ser tan vulnerable? ¿O estabas como, ya sabes, como actriz, tengo esto? Esto es como, ya sabes, algo que haces ... Dom habló sobre cómo lo afrontais y trató de enfocarlo un poco sobre la confianza que tenías que tener.

Kat: Creo que no fue ... Oh, hombre, tantas cosas, tantas cosas. Bueno. ¿Dónde bucear? No sentí miedo por esa escena. Sé que suena loco. La escena más vulnerable para mí fue Eve en el jardín cuando estaba, como, mi pequeño tanga y flores. Porque de un puro, como ... Estoy de pie en medio de esta enorme sala cavernosa, interpreto a un personaje con el que no tengo ninguna familiaridad, así que es, como, la primera vez. Soy la única persona que no lleva ropa. Y fue más la vulnerabilidad, como ...Siempre he - gracias a dios ... Y tengo que decir, como, alabo ... Tal vez sea mi experiencia en el deporte, o no sé qué es, pero estoy muy agradecida, especialmente como mujer, de tener un gran amor y respeto por mi cuerpo. Y estoy muy agradecido, porque sé, desafortunadamente, que es difícil de conseguir ...Muchas mujeres, desafortunadamente y hombres y personas, debería decir que muchas personas de todos los géneros lo tienen. Estar en nuestros cuerpos es un desafío para toda la vida, porque siempre estamos cambiando. Y creo que para mí, afortunadamente, me sentí cómodo en mi propia piel. Y no era sobre el desnudo. Así que solo quiero sacar eso del camino. No era sobre el desnudo. Era algo vulnerable en el sentido de que nunca había sido Eva y tenía, como, y ... Además, me encantan los accesorios. Y me encanta poder meter las manos en los bolsillos y hacer estos pequeños trucos para, como, anclarme a tierra. Y, como, no tuve ... No había bolsillos, no había ningún accesorio al que aferrarse, como, no había una mesa para poner mi mano en la tierra, simplemente, como para mí. Entonces, sucede esta cosa realmente extraña en la que dices: “Dios mío, ¿tengo manos? Como, ¿de dónde vinieron estas manos? ¿Qué hago con mis manos? " Extraño. Al igual que, estaba completamente despojado de todas mis muletas. Y estaba interpretando a un personaje que nunca había interpretado antes. Y no tenía ropa, lo que definitivamente es vulnerable. Pero no se trataba de estar desnudo porque creo que la desnudez es hermosa y no es algo de lo que deberíamos avergonzarnos, y deberíamos abrazar más nuestros cuerpos, y, como, no me importa, el desnudo es genial, el desnudo no me molesta. Pero fueron todas esas otras cosas. Así que, yo diría, de las dos, en esa era mucho más vulnerable. Creo que con la escena de las escaleras estaba muy motivada por lo importante que era y lo especial que era que hiciéramos esto para los personajes, que ellos tuvieran ese momento, porque creo que Nicole y Waverly se han convertido, para mí, en la película. Todo el equipo, se han convertido en estas personas, estos espíritus que existen en otro reino. Siempre tengo, supongo, este reconfortante pensamiento de que están viviendo sus vidas en algún lugar cuando no estamos allí. Y eso me encanta. Me consuela mucho eso. Así que fue realmente genial para ellos. Y luego fue como ... Por supuesto, trato de quedarme en la historia y no pensar en cómo reaccionará la audiencia porque no quiero que afecte las decisiones que tomo. Pero, por supuesto, estábamos pensando mucho en los fans, y lo importante que fue esto y qué hermoso momento pudimos dar, especialmente a nuestros fans queer. Estaba muy orgullosa de eso. Y realmente no estaba nerviosa. Yo no estaba ... Quiero decir, Dom y yo estabamos como, “Oh Dios, aquí vamos. Estamos haciendo esto ". Ya sabes, pero el equipo fue genial. Fueron muy respetuosos y se aseguraron de que estuviéramos cómodas. Quiero decir, Dios mío, entré en mi tráiler y tenía como 17 opciones diferentes de, como, ropa interior que podía usar. Era como si pudieras usar estos para esta toma. Y luego podrías cambiar a estos para esta toma en la que veremos esta parte de tu espalda y, como, todo. Y pusieron calentadores en la habitación. Y fue como Dom y yo juntas y era en un espacio muy íntimo que conocíamos muy bien. Fue grandioso. Como si no fuera ... Solo estábamos ... Para mí, de todos modos, estaba tan interesada en lo genial que era lo que estábamos haciendo y la imagen más amplia de ello, que simplemente, siento que no había espacio para sentirme vulnerable de una mala manera; Vulnerable en una gran forma de, sí, esto es vulnerable, pero no lo sé, estaba realmente concentrada en hacerlo bien. Y dejé que eso simplemente tomara mis pensamientos. Y sí, estoy súper feliz con la forma en que resultó. Estoy tan orgullosa de eso. Estoy tan orgullosa de eso. Y Paolo, nuestro director, qué gran trabajo hizo, y simplemente que estetica mas hermosa. Y si, voy a divagar una y otra vez. Pero sí, el desnudo es hermoso, era más vulnerable como Eve por dichas razones, y estaba envuelta en la importancia de lo que estábamos haciendo demasiado para estar en mi cabeza. Como, no estaba en mi cabeza, solo estaba, como, en el momento y haciendo lo que teníamos que hacer. Y mucho de eso es un gran crédito para la relación que Dom y yo hemos construido, en como confiamos la uno en la otra trabajando juntas, hablando de las cosas. Quiero decir, pasamos mucho tiempo con Emily y Paolo, Dom y yo, hablando de esa escena y asegurándonos de tocar los ritmos desde la perspectiva del personaje y la historia de dónde estaban ambos emocionalmente, de dónde veníamos, la sensación que queríamos, y luego técnicamente de, como, dónde íbamos a movernos y cómo íbamos a viajar por el espacio y cómo iba a ser filmado. Que, para cuando llegamos allí, me sentía tan preparada que podía simplemente como, no sé, canalizar a Nicole. Eso suena tan jodidamente tonto, y realmente no soy como un actor tonto como ese. Pero había una parte de mí que decía: "Hemos hecho el trabajo, puedo apartarme ahora". Y estaba muy agradecida.  
Entonces, lo siento, porque divago, que tiende a ser, obviamente, mi talón de Aquiles. Espero que ese haya sido mi resumen de las cosas. 

Bonnie: Lo sabemos. Lo sé, hemos hablado con Dom sobre eso, filmar esa escena en particular, pero cuán importante fue la escena para todos los fans LGBTQ +. Porque, Dios, si hubiera tenido una escena como esa, cuando era más joven, me habría descubierto hace mucho tiempo. (Kat se ríe) Me gusta ... Solo el verla porque era una hermosa representación del amor. Sabes, no fue ... Muchas otras escenas de cine y televisión, al igual que todas, como, esta es mi opinión personal, pero siento que hay muchas de la mirada masculina. No se conectan. No me conecto con ellos. No me golpean de la misma manera, sabes. Entonces, para ver esa escena, la forma en que vosotros eligieron actuarla, filmarla, cómo Emily la escribió, todo. Era una escena tan hermosa que se sentía como si estuviera hecha  
realmente bien. Y siento que significó mucho para tanta gente ver eso en, ya sabes, en SyFy y en este momento. Creo que lo es todavía ... No debería ser sorprendente verlo. Y debería ser normal verlo, pero no lo es. (Kat: Absolutamente.) Aún no hemos llegado. Así que,  
habiendo hecho eso, todos con los que he hablado de ello tienen la misma sensación abrumadora de que, eso es todo. Así es como debería hacerse. Vosotros hicieron un trabajo increíble con él. Era realmente. Y creo que también fue importante para la historia, porque necesitábamos ver, ya sabes ... Hemos visto a Wayhaught crecer y desarrollarse como pareja todas estas temporadas, ya sabes, y la cuarta temporada definitivamente fue mucho sobre su relación y el regreso a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo separados.

Kat: Sí, absolutamente. Bien dicho. Me alegra mucho que te sintieras así.

Kevin: Ahora, una cosa que quería tocar un poco, hablando de ti interpretando a Eve, hablamos un poco la última vez sobre cuando interpretaste a Maeve y tener que encontrar esa fisicalidad y algunas de las diferencias de ese. Así que tengo curiosidad, obviamente no querías hacer otra, ya sabes, Maeve. Necesitabas hacer a Eve un poco diferente. Tal vez puedas hablar un poco sobre como lo enfocaste para crear eso.

Kat: Oh, buena pregunta. Quiero decir, realmente hice, como, algo así como lo que estaba diciendo antes, desearía poder tener algo a lo que aferrarme, como, tocar o moverme o poner mis manos, como, es difícil hacer. Con Maeve, tenía la habilidad, como, literalmente, gatear por esa habitación y April Mulliner, la directora de ese episodio, fue tan genial con solo dejarme ... Filmamos estos - oh Dios mío, nuestro pobre camarógrafo- como, filmamos estas tomas largas, muy, muy largas, como anormalmente largas para una película, solo para poder arrastrarme y meterme en el cuerpo de ese personaje. Pero con Eva yo estaba ... Porque Eva está como en una prisión. Ella esta en un ... No recuerdo cómo llamamos a esa cosa de vórtice en el programa, o si lo llamamos de alguna manera, pero no puedes ... No podía moverme demasiado, ¿verdad? Así que fue un desafío, porque estaba parado ahí. Entonces, lo que Paolo, nuestro director de ese episodio, me permitió hacer, y como que le hablé al respecto, fue como, “Déjame interpretar uno en la energía de Nicole. Y luego déjame tocar uno en mi interpretación de Eva. Y luego puedes elegir los momentos ... "Porque Waverly está teniendo todo este viaje como," Espera, ¿eso es…? Es eso-? Eso sonó como Nicole, pero no fue así ". Entonces ella está teniendo todo este tipo de experiencia extraña. Y entonces le dije a Paolo, como, "Déjame darte ambas versiones, y luego puedes elegir por tu parte". Como otro ... Quiero decir, hablamos de confianza antes. Otro ejemplo asombroso de simplemente confiar en tu director, porque sabía que él no me haría parecer un tonto, que siempre es el miedo, especialmente cuando estás probando un personaje nuevo, de que él eligiera los momentos y los clasificara para armarlo así, supongo. Sin embargo, tengo que decir que Eve fue una de las que desearía poder darle una patada más a la lata. Porque había cosas que desearía haber probado. Pero había tantas cosas en mi cabeza de volver a eso, como sentirme realmente insegura, porque me quitaron todas las muletas, que me hubiera encantado. Como, si fuera en el teatro, me hubiera encantado hacer todo, como, jugar con Dom y con Tim, diferentes formas de interpretar la escena, pero simplemente no teníamos tiempo. Pero no lo se. Yo creo que… No lo sé, hombre, pensé en lo físico, pensé en la voz. Y pensé que creo que con Eve era como un montón de ira y despecho y constantemente caminaba en esta línea de, como, ella solo quiere enfurecerse porque está simplemente… furiosa ni siquiera es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte. Y quiere vengarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero está atrapada en esta prisión y no puede salir. Y luego le tiene que gustar era como una clase de energía muy relajante. Todo es como, “Estoy tan enojado. Pero no puedo dejar que se muestre porque tengo que tener esta fachada ". Así que creo que fue esa batalla de tratar de ser Nicole, como, Eve estaba tratando de ser Nicole. Pero luego, ella se desliza porque está muy enojada. Así que fue algo así. No me gusta, es una respuesta muy abstracta. Pero Eve fue realmente un desafío. Esa escena fue realmente, realmente, un desafío. Sin embargo, estoy muy contenta de haber tenido la oportunidad.

Bonnie: Es divertido para nosotros. Haber tenido el privilegio de conocerte todo este tiempo, cuatro años y medio, y ver la progresión no solo de tu personaje, sino también de ti, y poder hablar contigo en persona en las convenciones. Es genial verlo. Cuando veo a Wynonna Earp ahora, como sé, Kat, ¿verdad? Y luego te veo actuar, te veo actuar como Nicole, lo cual es increíble. Y luego te veo actuar como otro personaje actuando como Nicole. Y yo digo, "Vaya, esto es como tres capas de, como, persona". Es difícil para mí envolver mi mente. (Kat se ríe). Me cuesta ser solo yo, ya sabes, y tú dices, soy como una persona dentro de una persona dentro de una persona,  
¿sabes? Hablamos de eso cuando interpretaste a Maeve porque creo que es tan impresionante. Porque' Una cosa es interpretar a un personaje diferente. De acuerdo, bien, sabes, estás jugando de manera diferente. Pero otra cosa es interpretar a un personaje diferente interpretando a tu personaje.

Kat: ¡Sí! Sí, sí, totalmente. Era Dios mío, qué regalo. Me he echado a perder. Tuve mucha suerte con todos los regalos que Emily me confió, y ese fue definitivamente uno de ellos. Y si, lo hubiera hecho. Me encantó otra patada a esa lata. Pero creo que eso es lo que pasa, nunca somos felices. Y eso es bueno. Creo que si pierdes eso como artista, estás jodido. Solo puedes conseguir ... No es bueno estar satisfecho, como si siempre debieras esforzarte por más y como, "Oh, podría haberlo hecho de esta manera y de esta manera". Como, esa es la parte completa. Y creo que una de las razones es que en realidad no soy la persona más extrovertida. Soy muy bueno en grupos pequeños, pero en grupos grandes de personas que no conozco, puedo abrumarme bastante. Y una de las cosas que amo de actuar ... Como si no fuera una persona sociable. No soy, tal vez, un artista aparentemente natural, per se. Pero lo que me encanta de la actuación es que puedes ponerte esta piel protectora, que es la piel del personaje. Y eso te da permiso para explorar todas estas cosas que quizás no te sientas cómodo o tengas la valentía en tu propia vida de explorar. Eso es lo que me encanta de eso. Así que Eve es un ejemplo tan hermoso de porqué me acabo de volver a enamorar de este oficio.

Kevin: Y ha sido maravilloso hablar de esto, porque para aquellos de nosotros que no somos actores, escucharte hablar sobre cómo algunas de las herramientas o muletas que has usado para crear algo de ese nivel de comodidad ...

Kat: En realidad, son solo mantas de seguridad.

Kevin: Nos hace apreciar aún más tu interpretación de ella, porque ahora nos damos cuenta, como dijiste, de que físicamente tenías que quedarte en un área muy pequeña y confinada, no tenías ninguna de esas herramientas tradicionales que has tenido. Y sin embargo, todos nosotros, como espectadores, podríamos decir: “Oh, esa es Nicole. ¡No, eso no es! " porque vimos esas diferencias sutiles que estabas haciendo Kat, así que eso es ...

Kat: Aw, Kevin, eso es bueno. Siento que debería llamarte cuando necesite un impulso. (Kevin y Bonnie se ríen). Como, un pequeño impulso de confianza. Te llamaré la próxima vez porque siento que eres tan ... los dos tan, tan amables. Muy, muy agradable. Así que gracias.

Kevin: Es maravilloso poder verlo, y ya sabes, la variedad de cosas que pudiste interpretar solo en esos primeros seis episodios fue realmente algo. (Kat: Gracias.) Emocionalmente y pasión y demás. Y no nos hemos tocado ... incluso tuve la oportunidad de hablar un poco sobre los últimos dos episodios. Quiero decir, te estás ahogando. Estás jugando a un fantasma. Ya sabes, y luego tenemos la hermosa propuesta. Así que quiero decir, tienes un rango tan amplio.

Kat: Oh, Dios mío, mucho. Como cuando lo enumeras todo, yo digo, “Oh, claro, sí. Todo eso sucedió ". Oh, el episodio fantasma. Bendito sea Ron Murphy, nuestro director, Ron. Amo mucho a ese hombre. Es un buen amigo mío y me encanta trabajar con él. Y ese fue uno de esos episodios en los que dije: "No tengo idea de dónde estamos, qué está pasando o cómo va esto ... "Como, filmé esas cosas de Nicole fantasma ...  
Entonces, cuando Nicole estaba dentro de Reaper Billy, filmé eso ... Estábamos filmando …. Era como un viernes por la tarde. Y estábamos por delante. Habían terminado algo temprano, lo cual es un gran regalo y no sucede a menudo porque a menudo estamos luchando porque nunca hay suficientes horas para hacer todo. Y tuvimos, como, tiempo extra y me habían traído para hacer una escena con la Mamá, que es esta breve escena en la que Nicole está suplicando y es como, ya sabes, "Haría cualquier cosa para traerla de vuelta". Así que filmamos este pequeña escena. Ron lo hizo como un oner. Eso es solo un movimiento de cámara avanzando, de modo que fue realmente rápido. Y entonces ... Estábamos en este establo de caballos, como en un estadio cubierto para caballos. Piensa, como, estiércol, muchos olores oscuros, polvorientos, ese tipo de cosas. Y estamos en esta arena, y ellos dicen, “Tenemos tiempo. ¿Podemos dispararle al fantasma de Nicole? Y yo estaba como, “¿Ahora? Ni siquiera lo tengo fuera del libro, como si no lo hubiera preparado. No estoy listo. Pero supongo. Aquí vamos." Así que estoy tratando de aprender que conoces las líneas muy rápido porque se suponía que íbamos a filmar, como, la semana siguiente o algo así. Y erigieron esta pantalla verde. Dios, tengo un gran video behind the scene. Lo hice? No creo que los haya publicado. Tomo todas estas malditas fotos y luego no las publico porque soy tan mala en esas cosas. Pero, pero um, sí, erigimos esta, como una pantalla verde en el medio de la arena. Y yo estaba con este vestido y hacía un frío helado en esa arena. Y pusieron esta pantalla verde y no había visto la actuación de Billy. Así que básicamente, debido a que habían filmado sus cosas primero, él esencialmente pudo establecer los movimientos y el ritmo verbal de las mismas, supongo; cómo iba a entregar la línea. Así que tuve que igualar su actuación, física y tonalmente, musicalmente, si eso tiene sentido. Así que terminamos haciendo esto, como Si eso tiene sentido. Lo vi un par de veces en el teléfono de Ron o algo así para ver su físico. Y luego me pusieron en este escenario de pantalla verde y básicamente terminé repitiendo las líneas como loros. Entonces tocaban, no sé, dos frases de Billy. Y luego yo, como el fantasma, sería como Nicole, tratando de decir las líneas, tratando de igualar su tono y su ritmo al hablar. Y luego Ron decía: "No, él se inclina más hacia adelante en esto, como, baja el brazo". Él dice: "Está bien, ahora puedes hacer un pequeño giro y girar en él". Y recuerdo haber sido como, "No creo que Nicole girara". Y él dice: "Bueno, tal vez Nicole fantasma daría vueltas". Y como si fuera una especie de loco ... Estamos en este granero. No estamos acostumbrados a filmar la escena. Es como, polvoriento y helado. Y como, estoy tratando de igualar una actuación que nunca había visto antes. Y fue todo un desafío. Y es solo algo que puedes hacer en la cuarta temporada de un programa, cuando ya has estado trabajando con este equipo durante tantos años. Y tienes esto, como, confiar en que todos conocen el tono del programa, y saber que tu familia y tus compañeros de equipo no te dejarán caer, como que no te dejarán tener huevos en la cara. Así que todo saldrá bien. Y ese fue como otro de esos momentos en los que pensé, ¿por qué este programa es tan loco? Pero sabía que iba a estar bien porque va a funcionar. Y sabes que todos están a bordo, y todos estamos en lo mismo ... Todos tenemos la misma comprensión tonal del programa. Mientras que, ya sabes, he trabajado en cosas antes en las que dices, "Oof, no todos estamos en la misma página sobre esto, la visión de esto". Y sí, eso fue un ... Pero ese fue uno de esos episodios en los que estaba como, "Ron, quiero decir, toma el volante porque no sé dónde estamos o qué estamos filmando o qué, en este momento, en qué etapa de la muerte estoy ? Como, ¿soy yo, como, Nicole desvanecida? Y él dice:  
"Y luego serás pequeño en la barra". Él dice, "Te voy a poner en la barra". Y yo estaba como, "¿Está bien?" Y fue tan, oh Dios mío, simplemente no tenía idea. Ese fue el único episodio de los primeros seis en los que dije: "No tengo idea de qué esperar o cómo va a resultar esto", porque el rodaje fue como ... Es un episodio tan loco que fue como ... Teníamos esas ranas y perdimos una rana un día y toda la producción se detuvo durante unos buenos 20 minutos, que es mucho tiempo en un set de filmación para no estar filmando. Y todos los miembros de la tripulación, estábamos todos de rodillas y todos tenían su teléfono afuera, como, buscando esta rana en Shorty`s. Y luego nos dimos cuenta de que había estado en el cubo todo el tiempo. Y fue el episodio más loco. Ojalá hubieran estado allí. Fue realmente gracioso. No puedo esperar ... Tengo que ir a ver a Allison sobre el behind the scene de eso, porque me encantaría ... Amo esas cosas porque es como, hay tantos momentos que ella captura que me olvidé por completo o que no pude ver, no estaba allí en persona. Y es tan agradable ver cómo todo se combina. Y fue como ... ¿Recuerdan el día en que teníamos videos, como, DVD y siempre había una característica especial? Como, esa fue mi parte favorita, la magia behind the scene. Y siento que ya no tenemos eso, como con Netflix y, como, ya no existen. Y es una pena porque, para mí, la razón por la que me enamoré del cine y las películas fue la magia behind the scene. Era, como, toda esta gente haciendo esta locura e hizo esta historia. Todavía estoy obsesionado con eso y espero nunca perderlo porque estoy obsesionado con ese aspecto de trabajar en la televisión y el cine; es tan mágico para mí. Casi se vuelve cada vez más mágico a medida que avanzo. Creo que es realmente especial. Nuevamente, siéntase libre de cortar todo o parte de eso. (Risas)

Kevin: Es perfecto como está. (Risas)

Kat: Lo siento, no he hablado con demasiados humanos en mucho tiempo. Creo que lo estoy disfrutando demasiado.

Kevin: Y por eso es hermoso, porque todos podemos apreciarlo por completo. Oh, sí, los videos de behind the scenes, los que Allison ha hecho para las compras digitales, iTunes y demás, y luego este año con SyFy también haciendo algunos adicionales como los Making Your Peace. Sí, nos encantaría ver qué tienen. Así que esa es una excelente manera para que los fans nos acerquemos un poco más. Es posible que no los consigamos en los DVD, pero los obtenemos, ya sabes, online.

Kat: Sí, online y esas cosas. Me encanta que hagamos esos. Estoy tan contenta de sentir que es un gran vistazo detrás de la cortina, ya sabes, y también puedes ver el trabajo de la gente que si no trabajas en el cine, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que algunos de trabajos existen. Y, ya sabes, la gente ve eso y te inspiras y piensas: "Oh, quiero hacer eso". Entonces creo que son realmente ... Honestamente, casi los prefiero ver que la película real.

Bonnie: Sí, lo soy. Estábamos muy impresionados ... Tampoco sé todas las cosas que suceden detrás de escena, excepto lo que veo en las películas detrás de escena. Y cuando llegamos al set hace un par de años, ya sabes, quedé realmente impresionado y anonadado por la cantidad de gente que se necesitó para montar un episodio. Y cuán fluidos eran todos en su profesión y en los trabajos; son tan amables y profesionales. Y todos sabían dónde se suponía que debían estar, qué se suponía que debían estar haciendo. Y era como, ya sabes, el director decía 'cortar' y todo el mundo simplemente, como, inundaba y todo el mundo hacía lo suyo, y luego volvían. La escena que pudimos ver fue en la casa de Nicole, donde entra la viuda Mercedes y vosotros tienen esa pelea. Entonces fue una escena de pelea. Así que fue aún más increíble ver detrás de escena porque pudimos ver los dobles de acción. (Kat: ¡Oh, sí!) Y cómo todo el mundo, él solo dice: "¡Está bien, corta!" y luego, como, los dobles de acrobacias saltan o entran. Y fue tan increíble de ver. Fue como un baile bellamente coreografiado. Y yo solo ... No habiendo estado en la industria, no lo sé. Así que sé que a otros fans les encanta ver el detrás de escena tanto como porque tienes la oportunidad de ver cuántas personas se necesitan para hacer un episodio del programa que te encanta. Y, ya sabes, es increíble verlos trabajar y ver lo apasionados que están con los trabajos que hacen en el set.

Kat: Sí, absolutamente. Me alegro mucho de que tú también puedas ver eso. Porque creo que nos echamos a perder, creo que ya he hablado de esto antes, pero como actores, especialmente en el programa, nos echamos a perder al interactuar con los fans y sentir el amor. Y es tan importante para nosotros. Este año me encantó que los fans enviaran mensajes al equipo, pegatinas y pulseras y, ya sabes, creo que lo aprecian mucho porque no disfrutan ese aspecto. Y es muy gratificante ver lo feliz que hace a la gente algo en lo que trabajas tan duro. Creo que es un combustible para el fuego de hacerte sentir como si estuvieras ... Sabes, creo que las historias son muy importantes en los medios y la narración de historias y para el escapismo, para el aprendizaje, para las experiencias o sobre diferentes culturas que tal vez no lleguemos a experimentar en persona. Hay tantas cosas de las que la narración es responsable. Y, ya sabes, a veces piensas, porque solo somos nosotros en este set, es difícil hacer la conexión con la gente para la que es a veces, porque es como, puede sentirse como un agujero negro en el que estás como, "Yo soy como poner mi trabajo en esto ". Todos estamos como, como, aquí en el estudio en medio de la industrial Calgary, como, ya sabes, haciendo esta pequeña obra. Y quiero decir, no es un juego pequeño. Lo digo de esa manera para, supongo, dejar claro el punto. Pero, ya sabes, somos como fingir. Y estamos, como, haciendo esto y nosotros ' todos están comprando en ello. ¿Pero estamos afectando a alguien?  
¿Alguien está viendo esto? Y muchas veces trabajas en cosas y no sabes. Quiero decir, si dejas el trabajo por un día, y se ha ido y puedes verlo seis meses, un año después cuando salga, es posible que no, y es muy gratificante tener esa interacción, esa relación con los fans y ver lo feliz que hace a la gente porque hace que todo valga la pena.  
Quiero decir, es por eso que todos lo hacemos porque queremos que la gente sienta algo. Queremos que les ayuden a escapar o que sientan algo o les ayuden a comprender o tener una experiencia catártica. Así que estoy tan agradecida de que especialmente este año fuera la cuarta temporada, por todo lo que la comunidad había pasado para llevarnos a todos allí, que el equipo realmente sintió el amor. Quiero decir, y todos ellos también siguen en las redes sociales, como si estuvieran mirando. Ya sabes, están viendo lo que te sucede en línea y muchos de ellos siguen el tweet en vivo a veces o miran el programa y leen lo que escriben los fans, por lo que lo están viendo. Pero siempre animo a la gente, especialmente cuando hicimos la con de EH en Toronto, pensé que teníais que traer el equipo detrás de escena, como que teníais que traer a cualquiera de los técnicos que están aquí. Y en Calgary, cuando hicimos el Festival de Cine de Calgary, y un poco de lo que hicimos, creo que un día en la convención de Calgary, siempre, cada vez que hablo con un miembro del equipo, digo, “por favor, ven porque tienes que como sentir el amor en persona”. Es una experiencia tan increíble. 

Kevin: Sí, lo sé. Nunca lo olvidaremos. Quiero decir, como dijo Bonnie, es solo ... Y sensación es la palabra de esa experiencia de estar en el set. La pasión de todos delante y detrás de la cámara, y fue ... Podrías extender la mano y tocarlo.

Kat: Oh, totalmente. Extrañaba eso de la vida en este momento. yo extraño ... Quiero decir, he sido muy afortunada. Hemos estado filmando Good Witch. Pero echo de menos abrazar a la gente, y el aspecto tangible de la vida ha sido tan alejado de nosotros en este momento que es ... Ese sentimiento es como, realmente, siento que todos estamos realmente hambrientos de eso. Entonces te escucho.

Bonnie: Sabes, lo que realmente me impresionó fue - este tipo de extraño - pero, además de todas las cosas de las que hablamos, una de las cosas en las que nunca pensé hasta que estuve en el set fue cómo los servicios artesanales rápidos descomponen los servicios artesanales, se mudan a otra ubicación y los restablecen y es increíble. (Kat se ríe). Nos gustaría ir de un lugar a otro y yo digo, “¡Ya están aquí! ¡Y todo está listo! " (Risas.) ¡Estoy tan impresionado!

Kat: Son tan increíbles. Si, hombre, es como comida ... La astucia es muy importante porque evita que la gente sienta hambre. No puedes trabajar 14 horas al día cuando tienes hambre. Simplemente no funciona, especialmente en -35ºC Alberta. Es solo ... Son tan vitales. Son tan, tan vitales. Y tenemos, como, lo más que tengo que decir que el catering ... El almuerzo, la astucia y el catering en Wynonna Earp es lo mejor que he tenido en mi experiencia laboral. Son tan buenos. Y hace una gran diferencia. Todavía recuerdo cuando estaba produciendo hace unos años. Guau. Dios mío, ha pasado mucho más tiempo que unos pocos ahora. Pero cuando empecé a hacer cortometrajes, uno de los consejos que me dieron cuando me guiaban fue simplemente alimentar bien a la gente. Alimenta a tu equipo, pero dales de comer bien. Porque incluso si estás en un cortometraje y no puedes pagarle a gente como, ya sabes, una tarifa diaria normal, y todo el mundo está aceptando un recorte salarial por estar allí o, como, si tú ... La comida es como ... Soy un gran entusiasta. Me encanta comer. Amo los restaurantes. Es una de las cosas que más extraño hacer en este momento. Pero creo que, en todas las culturas, la comida es como el amor. Y creo que si puedes cuidar a las personas con comida, y si realmente es, simplemente muestra tanta atención y cuidado por su bienestar si puedes tener buena comida, porque nada es peor que comer algo como un sándwich empapado y estás cansado. Y todo lo que quieres hacer es ir a casa y darte un baño y estás, como, comiendo este sándwich frío y empapado en medio de un ventisquero y sabes, como, realmente hace una gran diferencia. Son increíbles.

Kevin: Ahora, una de las cosas a las que definitivamente quería volver, Kat, es la belleza de la escena de la propuesta. (Kat: Sí.) Tendría mucha curiosidad por saber cuándo te enteraste de que iba a suceder y cómo podrías haberlo abordado con Dom y todo eso, porque eso es algo que muchos de nosotros hemos estado esperando. Fue hermoso.

Kat: Aw, me encantó esa escena. Lo que me encanta de esa escena es, quiero decir, al estilo perfecto de Wynonna Earp, la yuxtaposición entre lo que está sucediendo con Waverly y Nicole versus Wynonna y Doc, porque es, como miembro de la audiencia, cuando lo estaba viendo, estaba como, "Oh, joder, quiero ser tan feliz y estoy tan feliz, pero mi corazón también se está rompiendo, literalmente, ni siquiera por la escena". Como, cortaron a esto y yo estoy exultante, y luego cortaron a Melanie con estas grandes lágrimas rodando por su rostro y mi corazón se rompe. Y creo que es un gran testimonio de la escritura del programa. Y es tan bueno. Pero soy tan ... Me encantó esa escena. Me encantó la forma en que se filmo con el fuego. Me encantó que los personajes finalmente tuvieran ese momento. Se parecía mucho a la escena de la escalera. Sabes, realmente no lo hicimos, y tal vez Dom, me gustaría poder preguntarle a Dom porque mi memoria está un poco confusa en este caso, pero no creo que realmente hayamos hablado demasiado de eso. Creo que, por lo que recuerdo, fue como, sí, lo sabemos. Se sintió tan ganado en ese momento que fue como si no tuviéramos que hablar de eso porque instintivamente sabíamos cómo lo íbamos a interpretar, supongo. Y también, creo que simplemente estar en el momento con eso. Creo que fue una escena ... Hay escenas en las que estás planeando con anticipación. Y luego hay escenas en las que dices: "Está bien, si hago todo lo que esté en mi poder para concentrarme y estar en este momento de la manera más auténtica que pueda con este personaje, a través de sus ojos, reaccionaré de la manera que necesito reaccionar y la escena se reproducirá sola”. Por ejemplo, no necesito superponer ningún truco ni ningún color encima de esto. Como si la escena estuviera tan bien escrita. Conocemos a estos personajes. Conocemos este momento. Por ejemplo, no necesitamos pensar en eso. Solo tenemos que hacerlo . Y eso es lo que recuerdo sentir en esa escena. ¿Le preguntaste a Dom sobre esa escena? ¿Qué dijo ella?

Kevin: Sabes, una de las cosas que le preguntamos si se acordaba, tenía curiosidad por saber con cuánta anticipación podríais haber sabido si eso iba a suceder y demás. Y ella dijo que no creía que fuera nada especial. Simplemente llegó cuando lo estaba leyendo o, para ella, leyendo los guiones un poco antes de tiempo, y fue muy, como dijiste, natural.

Kat: Sí, está bien. De acuerdo, bien. Así que esa fue también su experiencia. Sí, eso se alinea totalmente con lo que estaba sintiendo también. Realmente se sintió como, "Sí, esto es tan merecido". Quiero decir, me encanta el ritmo de la relación en el programa. Siempre, a lo largo de los años, he hablado de lo bien que está esta relación, que creo que es lo que le da la verdad y la gravedad que tiene, porque se siente muy real. Porque no es, como, apresurado o frívolo. Y cada momento es tan merecido que cuando llegas ahí, piensas: “Sí, por supuesto que esto va a suceder. No puedo pensar en otra cosa además de que esto suceda ". Y sí, estoy de acuerdo. Me sentí de la misma manera. Buen material. Espero no haber divagado demasiado por vosotros. Siento mucho haber estado hablando tanto.

Kevin: ¡No! Nunca te disculpes por hablar demasiado.

Kat: Estaba tan emocionada, me encanta hablar.

Kevin: Sabes, a los fans les encanta escucharte.

Kat: Eso es muy dulce. Realmente disfruto mucho hablar vosotros. Así que de ahí viene eso, creo. Así que gracias por escuchar y gracias por vuestro tiempo. ¡Y estoy muy emocionada de que vean la segunda mitad de la temporada! ¡Es estupendo!

Bonnnie: No podemos esperar. Honestamente, no puedo esperar a ver qué sucede en la segunda mitad de la cuarta temporada. (Kat tararea emocionada.) A menos que quieras quedarte y contarnos qué sucede en la cuarta temporada.

Kat: ¡Oh, hombre, me encantaría! Pero tambien, incluso si pudiera, nunca ... Nunca querría estropear nada porque solo hay que experimentarlo. ¡Quiero decir, no puedo esperar a verlo! sólo estaba ... Creo que solo, tal vez hace una semana ... Acabo de hacer el ADR para el Episodio 12. Y solo he visto pequeños fragmentos. Así que estoy tan ansioso por ver cómo se junta todo. Y entonces hay tantas cosas buenas que vienen. Estoy si “Oh, hay tantas cosas buenas”. Estoy muy emocionada por vosotros. Para todos los que escuchais el podcast. Estoy muy emocionada por todo lo que vas a ver, te va a encantar. Y no puedo esperar para twittearlo en vivo y experimentar eso nuevamente. Es como revivirlo todo de nuevo con vosotros. Y será genial. No puedo esperar.

Kevin: No, nosotros tampoco y no podemos agradecerle lo suficiente, Kat, por sentarte...

Kat: Oh, es un placer. Es bueno escuchar vuestras voces, chicos.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Has estado escuchando Tales of the Black Badge presentado por Tuning in to Sci-Fi TV, episodio 195, grabado en diciembre de 2020


End file.
